


The Edge of Glory

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flying, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Top Gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: Top Gun!AU. Featuring broom aviators Harry 'Maverick' Potter and Draco 'Iceman' Malfoy. A drabble is 100 words long, which is very short, so I have made each paragraph of this very short story 100 words long for a total of 600 words. Also inspired by The Edge Of Glory by Lady Gaga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for LJ Name: candamira

"It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we'll both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight alright, alright

Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight alright, alright

It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you" - Lady Gaga

 

We’re the best of the best. And I’m the best of them all. I have confidence I never had as a child, I don’t have to duck my head and feel embarrassed any more. I can fly a broom like it’s a part of me, pull moves no-one else would dare to try, and that’s why I’m here. So high I need an oxygenating charm to survive in this final test of our skills. A real mission, with a real enemy who think they can get away by pushing the ceiling. Idiots. No-one pushes the ceiling like Harry ‘Maverick’ Potter.

He thinks he’s the best. He’s never once considered that maybe I could out-fly him. He’s all instinct and bravado, he doesn’t understand that he’s not a Seeker any more, he’s not a Gryffindor any more. He’s a soldier, a cog in a larger machine. He puts us all in danger when he zooms off without his wingman, and since I’m his wingman for this mission I won’t let it happen. Not when the stakes are this real. He can’t get away from me, he can’t leave me behind this time. No-one can out-fly Harry Potter, except Draco ‘Ice-man’ Malfoy.

I glance back and I’m shocked to see Malfoy still at my tail. I just can’t bring myself to call him Ice-man in my head, bad enough I have to call him that out loud. Never thought he’d have the guts to pull a vertical this high. The enemy is jinking hard above us, but he can’t fly much higher without stalling out. I blow Malfoy a kiss-off, I don’t need him up here, I can take this guy. He stays put. Fuck it, I put on a burst of speed and flip into negative G over the bandit’s head.

Potter tries to send me back down, but I ignore him. He needs me this high, whether he accepts it or not. Then the crazy bastard shoots ahead of me and the bandit and flips over in his path. I screech to a halt, immediately starting to lose altitude, as I send a patronus behind me as best I can, yelling at it “Midair! Maverick is midair with the bandit at Angels five zero.” The bandit has already ploughed into him and they are starting to fall in a tangle of limbs and bristles. I dive after them at speed.

I realise I’ve miscalculated far too late to bugout. I thought the bandit would hit me and fall back, instead I’m tangled up with him and I can’t get loose. My broom has departed controlled flight, it’s totally stalled, and I’m starting to grey out. Pucker factor is high, I might not make it this time. I’d hate to die cause I was showing off in front of Malfoy, what would Ron think of me. I manage to get my hand inside my uniform and grab my wand. Time to punch out and hope someone catches me before I hit.

I don’t see Potter cast the Ejectus charm, but I see him shoot away from the tangle of brooms and limbs and I break hard to follow him. He’s free flying and if I don’t catch up his goose is cooked. We dive together, me flat out and in control, him fluttering like a dead bird. I think he’s blacked-out, but then I see him look towards me. He’s falling face up, his arms outstretched. I reach for him like he’s a snitch, and he reaches back, our fingers brush, and I have him. “Ice-man and Maverick are heading home.”


End file.
